Oh No She Didn't
by EricNorthman'sWoman24
Summary: Sookie Must choose between Bill, Eric, & Alcide. What will she do & who will she choose? Read & Review please. This is my first Fan Fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Are you sure about this Sookie?" Bill asked me.

"Yes Bill I know what I want. This is the only way for me to choose." I replied

"Alright then let's go see Eric then." He said

When we arrived At Fangtasia I began to get nervous. I know I want to go through with my plan. But I do not know what Eric is going to say to it. Without him, Bill, & Alcide my plan will never work. You see I have been confused on which man I want to be with so, I have devised a plan to choose. I know that all three want to be with me. They have all expressed to me how they feel. My problem is that I have feelings for all three of them & I can't choose.

We Walk into Fangtasia and tell Pam that we are here to see Eric.

"Always!" She stated "Why doesn't anyone ever come to see me?"

I ignored her statement and followed her to Eric's office. All I could think was it's now or never. I knew that Eric could convince Alcide to come. Alcide was the only one I could not get to. He is so mad at me because I didn't choose him right off. He just couldn't understand that I love three men. I know I have to choose one or I will lose all three.

I entered Eric's office and a smile spread across his face. I could hear small snippets of his thoughts. He was the only vampire I could _**Hear.**_

_She chose me. I can't beli…_

That's when Bill Walked in behind me. I didn't know what to do or say. I had gotten his hopes up & I felt horrible for it. What was I suppose to do?

"I'm sorry Eric! I haven't made my choice yet, but that is why I am here."

"What do you want Sookie? I told you I didn't want to see you until you have made your choice."

"Like I said before that is the reason I am here. I need you to Get Alcide and meet me at my house tomorrow night."

"Just get it over with Sookie. Just tell me that you choose Bill like always. It's always _him_ isn't it Sookie? Why do you have to torture me by making me wait for your answer?" He said

"Eric shut the Fuck up and listen to what I say. I HAVE NOT MADE MY CHOICE! I need you to get Alcide tomorrow and meet me at my house."

"Alright Sookie. You don't have to get pissy with me. I'll see what I can do to get Alcide to come."

"You better be there Eric."

"_**Why does she do this to me. She knows I love her. Yet she won't ch…."**_

"That's enough Eric. I will tell you what I am up to tomorrow night."

"Alright Sookie. I'll be there."

"With Alcide Eric. I need you, Bill, & Alcide there."

"I will Make sure he comes Sookie. I swear on my honor He will be there too."

"Great. Thanks Eric I will see you tomorrow night."

A/N I know this is really Short, but this is my first story. I really want to be a beta reader so I have to post stories. So R&R please. If you have any ideas how this stroy should go or ideas for Sookie's plan please feel free to let me know. Love it or hate it I don't mind. Also I am going to be writing two other stories one on Vampire Diaries between Bonnie and Stephan and one on Night World between Aphrodite & Stark. so if you have ideas on those two let me know them too and I will see what I can do for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Sookie's POV**

I had a restless night. The conversation I had with Eric just kept running through my head. I could remember the sad look in his eyes when Bill had walked in behind me. I also knew that I would have to hurt two of the men I love.

This whole thing was killing me. I did not mean to fall in love with all of them. I had just happened. I had made a pros and cons list for all three of them and that did not help. So I had made a plan to help me make my choice. It may make me seem like a slut, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Since I could not sleep I decided to get a head start on cleaning the house. With the way it looked now my Gran would be disappointed in me. God rest her soul. She believed that the cleanliness of your home said everything about you.

I started in my room and worked my way down stairs. The whole house shined. I checked the clock. 9:00pm. I had three hours before they would be here. I took a nice long shower and made me some dinner. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and greens. (Alcide's favorite) I had already stocked up on some True Blood for Eric and Bill. I ate then washed my dishes.

Checking the clock again I saw it was 11:45pm. I stepped out on the front porch to wait for them to see that Bill was already sitting there.

"How long have you been sittin' out here? I asked

"An hour maybe." He replied "I wanted to get here early to try and talk you out of this nonsense."

"You are NOT gonna talk me out of this Bill. I have to choose and this is the only thing I can think of." I countered

"You love me Sookie." He said in a low voice "Why can't we just be together?"

"I do love you Bill." I cried "But you left me remember. You told me that you did not want to be with me anymore. While you were gone Alcide and Eric took care of me. They were here for me while you were not. I fell in love with them too."

"But I'm back now Sookie. You do not need them anymore." He whispered

"Who's to say you will not leave her again Bill?" came Alcide's voice from the drive way.

I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Bill that I had not heard him and Eric pull in.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will not leave Sookie again." Bill replied

"Alright guys! You will not fight. Let us all go inside." I said "Alcide are you hungry? I made fried chicken."

"_My_ favorite." He said in a smug voice. "Yea Sook, I'm starved

"What about you two?" I asked "I have plenty of True Bloods"

"Yes please." They both replied.

I got them their True Bloods then set about slowly making Alcide a plate. I was beginning to get extremely nervous and wanted to take as much time as I possibly could. I had never been in the same room with all three of them and the effect of it was making me shake. I could have cut the tension with a knife.

Alcide finished his plate within five minutes. The whole time he ate he was talking to me in his head.

"_Come on Sook. You know I love you more than these fangers do! You are my world. It has been so hard for me to stay away from you. I NEED you! Please choose me."_

As I washed Alcide's dishes I had to wipe tears from my eyes. I had missed Alcide. I had tried to call him a few times, but he refused to talk to me until he knew my choice. Just like Eric.

"Alright Sookie we are all here." Eric said "So who do you choose?"

This was what I was afraid would happen. Eric and Alcide would think I had made my choice. They would think that is why I wanted all three of them here. I took a deep breath and replied.

"I told you Eric, I have not made a choice yet."

"But you said that is why you wanted us here." He said

"No I said it had to do with making my choice." I told them on a shaky breath. "The thing is I cannot make a choice."

"What do you mean, you cannot make a choice?" Alcide asked

"Let me finish." I said becoming even more nervous. "I cannot make a choice with what I have. So I have come up with a plan to help me choose."

"OK. What is your plan?" Alcide questioned. "Are you gonna date us all to get to know us better? For God's sake Sook, you can hear my thoughts. What else do you need to know?"

"No, I am not going to date all of you." I answered "I know EVERYTHING about Bill. Now I need to know EVERYTHING about the two of you."

"What do you mean Sookie?" Eric asked

"I mean," I replied "That I have been intimate with Bill. But I have not been with the two of you."

"Are you saying you want to have sex with us?" Eric asked smirking.

"That is exactly what I am saying." I answered shyly. "I know everything I'll be missing if I do not choose Bill. But I will not know with you two. I know this must sound crazy, but it is all I can think of. So here is my plan. Starting tomorrow night at sundown, one of you will be with me sexually until one hour before sun up. Bill will not be a part of this seeing as we have already slept together. On the third night after I have experienced both of you I will make my choice."

No one said anything after I finished my speech. Bill looked ready to kill, Eric was just sitting there staring at the table, and Alcide was pacing the kitchen. I was beginning to think no one would speak until Eric spoke gently in my ear.

"Are you sure about this Sookie?"

"Yes," I said "Alcide are you in or not?"

"I'm in!" He stopped pacing to answer. "But only on one condition."

"What would that be?" I asked

"He is not allowed to have your blood and you cannot have his." He replied

"Deal!" I said glancing at Eric who nodded in agreement. "So who wants the first night?" I asked with a shaky voice

**A/N- So! What do you think of Sookie's plan? Do you think it will help her or just make it harder for her choose? Who would you like to see her with first? Who do you think she should choose? Review please. Also thank you to all who have read this! And check out my forum All Things Vampire. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sookie's POV**

I dressed with care the next evening. I took a long hot bubble bath and did my hair and make-up. I chose a nice acid wash denim mini skirt with a slinky low cut short shirt and three inch black chunked heels that showed off my fresh pedicure and made my legs look longer. To top it all off I sprayed on my favorite body fantasies perfume called vampire. (Ironic right?)

I was not sure who would be knocking on my door tonight. Last night Eric and Alcide could not make up their minds on who would go first. I was excited and nervous to find out what they decided.

It was 5:00pm and I still had about an hour before one of them showed up. I wanted to get this night started and the time was just dragging. I was too excited to eat anything so I sat in a chair in the living waiting for a knock on the door. After about thirty minutes I decided to go back upstairs and check my hair and make-up.

**Eric's POV**

It was decided that I would be visiting Sookie first. It had taken me the rest of last night to convince Alcide to let me go first. Along with I promise that I would not take Sookie's blood or give her mine.

I was preparing for my evening with Sookie when Pam came busting through the door.

"Where are you going? Cho told me that we were in charge tonight. So that means you are leaving. So where are you going?" she asked

"That is none of your concern Pam." I replied "What I do is my business."

"Anything to do with you is my concern." She answered

I sighed. I knew Pam was just worried about me, though she would never just come right out and say it. I had never kept anything from Pam before and I did not like doing it now. I knew if I did not tell her that she would be worried all night and no one would be able to live with her. So I took a deep breath and explained Sookie's plan.

"Oh no she didn't!" Pam exclaimed

"Yes she did and Alcide and I agreed to it. We decided that I would be first. So here we are." I replied

"You can't be serious!" she yelled "She is human. You can do better than her!"

"No one can do better than Sookie, Pam. I love her and I want her to choose me." I stated

It was not often that I would say such a thing and the words shut Pam up from shock. Believe me, there was so much she wanted to say but was too astonished to utter a word. So I ignored her presence and finished getting ready.

At ten to six I flew from Fangtasia to Sookie's. When she opened the door _I_ was speechless. Me? Eric Northman, who always had something to say, she was so sexy in those black pumps. I wanted to grab her and run away never looking back.

"I heard that Mr. Northman." She laughed

If it could have my face would have been bright red. Maybe even as red as the roses I had brought for Sookie. She asked me in and began to walk slowly up the stairs. I smelled her arousal for me and I did not hesitate.

I had her in my arms before she was half way up. I turned her around in my arms and placed a trail of kisses up her neck, across her jaw line, and to her lips. While my hands trailed up her rib cage to skim the sides of her breasts. She shivered in anticipation. I wanted to take it slow. I wanted to pour all of the love I had for her into this night in the hopes that her choice would be me.

I lifted her in my arms never breaking our kiss. Then I carried her to her bedroom door. Reluctantly I sat her on her feet breaking my exploration of her delicious mouth. I reached for the knob and opened her door. I wanted her to get the full experience of the surprise on the other side without me as a distraction.

**Sookie's POV**

The sight when Eric opened my bedroom door was beautiful. My bed was now covered in blood red silk sheets and white rose petals. There were candles of every shape, size, and scent were strone everywhere. There were heavy black velvet curtains pulled tight over the widows for privacy. I was in here right before he had knocked and it not looked like this.

I turned to Eric and took possession of his lips. I never wanted to release him. As id reading _my_ thoughts his wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer.

**Eric's POV**

I was never letting her go. That was my only thought. Sookie was going to be mine. I could feel it in the way she kept pulling me to her. I could smell it in her building arousal. I to just bend her over, lift the tiny scrap of material she called a skirt, and drill into her hard and fast. But I knew I had to take it slow.

I began backing her toward the bed. I was going to taste every inch of her body before this night was over. The back of her knees hit the bed and I slowly lowered her onto her back while dropping to my knees at her feet. I lightly ran my finger tips from the top of her thigh to her ankles, removing her sexy heels.

Bending lower I kissed and massaged both of her feet. I moved from there slowly up one leg and back down the other. I could hear her low raspy breathing and little moans escaping her soft lips. She was wriggling her body trying to get some friction to ease her aching. Not wanting her to suffer I ran my hand up her inner thigh to her moist center, my lips following.

She was wet and burning for me. My pants became too tight and I wanted nothing more than to answer the call. But I continued my journey to Sookie's aching center. This was about showing her how much I love her, not about me.

With the palm of my hand I rubbed in a circle on her clit. She moaned my name as I slid my tongue between her folds. She tasted better than she smelled and she smelled delicious. I could spend the rest of my existence lapping up her juices. I knew she was close to shattering, but she needed something more. As she moaned and withered I inserted two fingers into her wet and waiting body. That was all she needed to soar.

As she floated back down to me I stood to remove my clothes. I bent and captured her mouth with mine. While staring into her I eyes I placed my throbbing member at her entrance. But I did not enter her. I ran my tip between her folds teasing her. I wanted her to beg for me. I lowered my mouth to her perky breast and suckled gently at first then slowly increased the suction causing her to moan even louder. With my other hand I squeezed and tugged on her other nipple causing her to arch into me.

"Please Eric!" she moaned "I can't take the teasing. I need you in me NOW!"

"Tell me you love me Sookie." I panted trying to hold back my own release.

"I love you!" she cried "Now please!"

At those words I thrust into her hard. I had to fight to keep control. The feel of her around me was mind shattering. Slowly I began to move in and out of her, my fangs elongating. I raised one of her legs to my shoulder so she could feel all of me. She met every thrust with a raise of her hips.

"Bite me!" she screamed

"No Sookie. I can't." I replied. I wanted nothing more than to have all of her. In me and wrapped around me. But I had promised Alcide I would not.

"He won't ever know." She moaned "Do it. I want you to."

I wanted to please her, to give her whatever she wanted. So I lowered my head to her breast, right where the pulse was. She arched into me and I bit. The taste of her was amazing. She moaned loud and thrust harder. I heard her cry my name and felt her convulse around me. Her blood in my mouth and the feel of her muscles clutching around me was all it took and I was following her to heaven, spilling my seed inside her. After a few minutes I realized I had collapsed on top of her. I rose off of her and rolled to my side gathering her next to me.

"That was amazing." She said

"Yes it was." I replied

Just then I heard clapping at the bedroom door. I turned to see Pam with lust filling her eyes. I could even smell how turned on she was.

"Mind if I join?" she asked

A/N-I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I'm not finished yet. At least a few more chapters are left in me.

I would also like to think cageddamsel111368, foxgoddess07, and warrioroftheseventhstar for your reviews. They are what helped me to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and send your ideas for the next chapter. Also sorry to my beta, I had to go ahead and post this. I would still like you as my beta. Please forgive me for not waiting for your input on this chapter.


End file.
